


Safe and Sound

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, protective zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You happen to come across somebody you once knew and feared, but Zen is quick to go to your side and protect you.





	

The entire room fell dead silent as soon as the sharp sound of hand upon cheek reached everybody's ears. All eyes seemed to turn to you, curious, and your already reddened cheek seemed to flush even more from embarrassment and shame. You brought a shaky hand up to where you were slapped, pressing your palm against the expanse of skin to ease the sting while trying to ignore the twisting knots in your stomach. Your lips parted to speak but decided against it in the end, instead choosing to press them together in a firm line as your eyes glistened with unshed tears. You knew that you shouldn't make a scene here, not wanting to trouble your boyfriend, wherever he was at the moment.

The male before you, a person whom you wished you had cut out of your life sooner, hardened his gaze when you made no response to him or his impulsive action. It didn't matter if you reacted or not. Either way, you knew that you would only get hurt no matter the choice you made. From past experiences, you knew that staying quiet would hurt less than answering, so that's what you did. You quietly accepted whatever misdirected rage the male before you would give, but you still flinched when he raised his hand once more in the air, threatening.

You instinctively closed your eyes tightly shut, bracing for the impact, but when it never came, you were confused. Slowly, you daringly opened your eyes before they completely widened in surprise when you saw another hand tightly grasping the male's wrist in the air. Finally, you became aware of another person's presence from behind you, their warmth emanating to your back.

You jumped slightly when you felt a hand on your shoulder, but you immediately recognized it as Zen's from the way it gently squeezed to reassure you. It was familiar and a touch more than welcomed. You relaxed, taking a few steps back and making contact with the actor's body which supported you.

"What do you think you're doing?" You heard Zen growl from behind you, and you could feel the vibrations of his chest against you with each word he said. His voice was low and strained. It was a simple question, but the pure venom dripping from his voice was enough to tell you that the young man was dead serious and livid about this.

Curious, you turned your head around to properly look at Zen. The actor stared hard at the other male before you. His eyes were dangerously narrowed and darkened, a blazing fire flickering behind the familiar red. Zen's jaw was tightly clenched and his teeth bared. It was obvious with the way his chest heaved with deep and heavy breaths that he was holding himself back from knocking this guy out completely. He totally would if he could, but not here where everybody else was watching. And not when it was obvious that you just wanted to escape the entire situation overall already.

Without even waiting for the male's response, Zen sharply let go of his wrist with a harsh click of his tongue as a warning before grabbing hold of your hand while his other hand went to the small of your back to guide you to a more secluded area while still seething. As soon as the two of you were alone, Zen went to stand in front of you, lifting a hand to gingerly touch your cheek. His expression was pained, almost as though it was he himself who was slapped.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered the question, fingers leaving feather-like touches against your skin.

"A little," you answered truthfully, knowing that the actor would probably catch it if you said otherwise.

The young man's expression softened, a complete contrast from his previous withheld rage, and he leaned in close to you, placing a careful and gentle kiss on your cheek. His lips felt warm and soft, and they left pleasant tingles in their wake. When he pulled away, Zen asked with obvious disgust, "Who was that guy?"

You immediately averted your gaze, your eyes downcast. When Zen saw how uncomfortable you were with the question, he dropped it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if at any time you feel unsafe or threatened, do tell me, please."

The actor sounded pleading, prompting you to look up at him. He returned your gaze, determined, and so you nodded your head. "Okay... I promise."

Zen breathed out a sigh of relief before pulling you into a loose embrace and resting his cheek atop your head. The young man could feel you trembling against him, no doubt still quite shaken from what just happened, so Zen soothingly started to hum a gentle melody to help calm you down. You clutched onto the actor's shirt and buried yourself even further into his comfort.

"Next time somebody tries to harm you, I swear I'll punch them. You don't deserve that kind of treatment..."

Your lips naturally curved into a smile from the male's concern for you, and you hummed in response. "While I do appreciate the sentiment, it'd be bad for your career..."

"Your safety and well-being is just as important, if not more so," Zen answered sternly. "Jobs can come and go, but there's only one of you, and I refuse to let you go so easily."

"I can assure you, I'm not going anywhere any time soon."


End file.
